


biggest fan

by ninja_inu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Skeletons, Solo, admirer, fixedsys is a gross mtt fanboy pass it on, idol, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_inu/pseuds/ninja_inu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry for my sins</p>
    </blockquote>





	biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for my sins

The skeleton sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He’d been helping alphys out on building some new props for mettaton’s stage. He always loved helping her out, she was a real sweetheart in his opinion and there was always the small chance to talk to robot star again. 

Just the sound of his voice made the skeleton’s heart flutter, the soft robotic tone and flamboyant hints to it where too perfect to him. His perfect figure, his curves, his eyes, that swaying motion he made with his hips when he walked…

Fixedsys gave himself a bump to the side of his skull, ’’stop thinking about him, you’ll never have a chance…’’ he mumbled to himself. This was one of the moments he kind of regret putting that much mtt around his place. He let his eyes land on one of the posters on his wall and let out a soft sigh. He couldn’t help but stare at it, he loved the look mettaton had on his face on this particular one. There was just this certain softness about it that he couldn’t quite explain.  
He sat back against the wall land looked down with his clothes, it was the usual stuff he slept in: gym shorts and a tank top he bought at one of mettaton’s shows but ended up being a little too big for him. He sighed softly, why did he crush on one of the most famous monsters in the underground. Why couldn’t it just be someone normal down there in snowdin?

He let his eyes land on the poster again, letting his mind drift. How amazing it would have been if he had an actual chance to get to know him better, to form a bond with him, and have a relationship with him. He let a hand trail down to his shorts as he laid his head back against the wall.  
He wondered what it felt like to hold him, to be close to him and what it would feel like to plant kisses all over her gorgeous features. He wanted to trail his hands down his body, down those wonderful curves and thick thighs.

His hand brushed over the phantom bulge between his legs, spreading them apart slightly. He could only think of the robot singer’s sweet voice as he moved his hand faster, his bulge starting to harden underneath his shorts.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. But he couldn’t stop, not now he had already started. He let his hand slip into his shorts as he used the other to pull them down to his knees. The skeleton’s spectral member was already half erect and forming quite the bump in his boxers. He sighed as he pulled his underwear down at well, letting himself slump back a little more as he wrapped his hand around his length.

The image of mettaton popped up in his head again, the look on his face filled with desire. He whispered sweet words to him, ones about how much he loved him. Ones about how much he wanted him.

He started to slowly pump his length, letting a soft moan escape his mouth as he did so. He felt so ashamed as he kept going, feeling the eyes of the poster right across from him stare at him. He let his eyes fall shut as he pumped faster, his member now fully erect. If he had lips, he would have bitten down on his lower lip.  
‘’god, what are you doing fixedsys…’’ he mumbled to himself as he let his fingers brush over the tip of his tool, causing him to let out another soft moan and his toes to curl up a little. He moved his hands faster again as let mettaton’s image pop up in his head again. 

He imagined them together, this singer between his legs and deep inside of him. His gloved, metal fingertips gliding across one of his ribs as he fucked him into the matrass. God he’d love to be dominated by him and hearing his sweet sweet voice dirty talk to him.

He pumped himself faster as the other hand gripped onto the bedsheets below him, his moans becoming more whimpery and desperate. He stroked his tip again with one finger, small beads of pre-cum forming on it. He let one of his hands glide across his ribs which made him shiver lightly. 

He was already getting close to finishing, he didn’t do this often so he wasn’t used to a lot. He went back to just stroking himself again, faster than last time. The image of being fucked by his idol in his mind again. He let out a loud whimper before he finished, seed the same hue as his member splattering onto his hand and ribcage.  
  
He sighed as he let himself fall down onto his side. He laid there for a little bit before he reached over to his nightstand and grabbing a few tissues out of one of the drawers to clean himself up. He tossed them into the trash basket at the foot of his bed before pulling his underwear and shorts back up. 

He laid back down and grabbed one of his pillows to cuddle up to before he slowly let his eyes fall shut.

Maybe someday…those fantasies will be true…

Someday.


End file.
